A Touch of May
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Two Words. One Question.


**A TOUCH OF MAY**

Author: Sweetwater Gal... aka me! *big grin*

Rating: PG! A first!

Summary: Two words. One question.

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own every single thing that is JoA related. LOL It's all a part of Barbara Hall's imagination, and CBS-Sony entertainment. *pouts* The only things I own are any original characters and this plot line...

Spoilers: You can't get more UC or AU with this story. This story is set probably around Joan's senior year of high school... *shrugs*

Pairing: Insinuated Joan/Adam... yet with a quiet understanding between Joan and _someone else_...

Author's Note: Yeah... yeah... I've like got two other fanfics to complete and yet I'm posting this one? Well, this is technically a one shot only ficlet -- basically a short story. Got kind of inspired while watching "The Princess Bride"... anyway, I thought this would be cute, despite the pairing which I actually adore and you could see it as a shipper thing or a friendshipper thing... either way, yes they are whom you could guess them to be!

_~~~JoA~~~_

_"May I?"_

His words were soft and gentle, a surprise from the edge-wise norm everyone was so used to. He looked down, casting her a small and sincere grin. 

She gazed up at him, returning the kind smile as she nodded, "Sure..."

He held the Main Office Door open for her, allowing the young woman to step through first. He followed soon after. Then with an acknowledged nod, he departed on ahead, alone.

Her eyes followed his disappearing form, watching as he wavered on through the crowded halls and into a classroom. Despite herself, she beamed softly at his ever random, yet surprising act of kindness.

It would not be the last, nor only...

_"May I?" _

Her face was scrunched up in frustration, trying exquisitely to open up the glass jar. While waiting for her mother, who was prattling on with her colleague, the young woman spied the chocolate sweets stuffed in the jar up on the Main Office counter. Her hands reached for the container, cast a curious, yet cautious look towards the two gossiping adults before attempting to twist the solid top off. However, the lid refused to budge, causing the young woman to grimace in annoyance.

Upon hearing his familiar voice, she looked up and began to blush with embarrassment. Literally like a child caught with one's hand in the cookie jar, exception being her hand wasn't even _in_ the jar and she wasn't after cookies -- just a chocolate bar. 

He asked her one more time, _"May I?"_, and held his hand out. The look on his face was one of quiet amusement. One could confuse the look to be of a mocking state, but the sincerity in his voice proved otherwise. 

Softly, she handed the unopened jar into his patient grasp. She watched as with one strong twist, the lid popped open and the sweet chocolate aroma momentarily filled the gap between them. Unknowingly, her eyes widened in childlike wonder, which caused a smile to appear on his face and a laugh to escape his lips. He gently handed the candy jar over, but not before taking a piece from within.

Her eyes followed him as he took hold of his folders, gave a small saluted wave -- using the hand that held the chocolate bar -- to her mother and colleague and disappear into his office. Despite herself, she smiled softly at his random, yet surprising act of kindness. 

There would be more...

_"May I?"_

A book just out of her grasp. Off all the paperback in which she needed most for her latest assignment, it was to be found literally out of reach. Weariness of the afternoon piled onto her frustration, as the young woman could barely touch the top shelf with her fingertips.

An answered prayer arrived upon hearing his voice. She turned her gaze, seeing him approach her with a raised questioning look in his eyes. Compared to his six foot two frame, the young woman -- standing at five feet seven herself -- felt like a munchkin. She stood to the side as he easily picked the novel off the shelf and delicately hand it to her. A small, even shy, smile formed on her face as she gave him a quiet appreciative nod.

Her eyes followed him, watching as he walked towards the front desk of the school's library and continue on his conversation with the librarian. Despite herself, she smiled softly at his act of kindness.

_"May I?"_

It was one of those days in which her lock combination would work _against_ instead of _for_ her. In an anguished sigh, she pressed her head on her locker, praying for a small miracle. One that arrived with the sound of his voice and that familiar question.

Without hesitation, she looked up into his concerned, yet amused face. He reached into his pockets and pulled out one of many master keys that only a man of his higher position could possess. 

She stepped to the side, making enough room for him to stand in front of her locker. He gently turned the key, her eyes on him the whole time, and allowed the lock to click off and slide away. The young woman uttered a hushed _"Thank you"_, causing him to cast a compliant nod back.

Her eyes followed him as he started to walk away, back to weaving around the mass of students in the crowded halls, and disappearing from sight. Despite herself, she smiled softly at him.

_"May I?"_

She wanted something sweet. Weary of all the fruits and other non saturated crap that the cafeteria was serving for dessert, the young woman began softly complaining. Mostly moaning about it to her best friend, a fellow teenager that could give a crap about the policy, though ironically politics was her forte, of the food department.

Suddenly, his voice broke through her whining, as he gently stepped to the side of her, holding out a wrapped Twinkie bar. He glanced down at the apple that she had placed on her tray just as he indicated towards his own sealed snack. Her eyes sparkled upon realizing what his two word question could very well indicate, to which she gave an eager, and relieved, nod. 

Her eyes followed him as he made the switch. He gave a small smile just before biting into the fruit and walking away from her. Despite herself, she smiled. 

_~~~JoA~~~_

Without meaning to, he had broken her heart. The boy she had grown to love, the boy she believed would never leave her, the boy she herself vowed to never hurt again... He had gone on and made a decision that would affect both their lives.

She knew that it was a great opportunity for him. How often does one get to have their art exhibited thus earning them a wonderful chance to study for the summer in such a prestigious academy like the one in New York City? Certainly a once in a lifetime moment, and she wouldn't dare deprive him of it -- So why did it break her heart?

Fear. She couldn't deny being afraid that if he left, there was a chance he could meet someone new. Someone that shared the same passion for art. Someone that actually knew what he would go on about. Someone -- on a more superficial level -- more beautiful and creative than she certainly was...

It was also fear that prevented her from asking him to stay. She couldn't ask him of that. This was like a dream come true for her one love... how could she ask to deny him of it? She wasn't cruel -- but she was certainly aching enough to think about asking him.

Once she allowed his good news to digest, she quickly excused herself... needing to take a moment. A quiet moment to reflect, to ponder, to allow her heart to stop breaking at the impending fear of possibly losing him. As soon as she was out of their -- most particularly his -- sight, the young woman ran past the crowd and out the halls so familiar to her. Ultimately, she found herself nearly collapsing on one of the stoops just outside and nearest the Main Entrance.

While student life radiated from within the Arcadia Halls, she found solitude as she stared at the life that nature brought. From the clear blue skies to the waving trees to the birds as they sang the sky song of freedom. Even the bustling of cars added to the appeal of being caught away from inside the school hallways.

Without looking up, she heard his footsteps... she heard him gently take a seat next to her... She finally looked at him. Saw as he pulled out a tissue and look upon her with the same concerned eyes that would gaze upon her many times before. She took the kleenex, gently wiping her eyes with shaky hands. 

He didn't say a word, just allowed her to bask in the comfortable silence that fell upon them. Without a sound, she realized he knew of her pain more than any words needed to be expressed. The stillness grew until the two words that seemed to define their relationship escaped not his lips, but her own...

_"May I?"_

Her young face had crumbled from the strong facade she had desperately tried to keep up. Upon hearing those words, he looked down at her and gave an understanding, accepting nod. She wrapped her arms around him, her body shaking with sadness and pain. As he returned the hug with as much care as he could allow himself to give, without overstepping any boundaries, he softly replied, _"Yes, you may..."_


End file.
